YJ Titanic
by Elcall
Summary: In the early 1900's, the YJ characters embark on the great Titanic. Join them as they experience the ship. Chalant and Spitfire. May be some Supermartian and/or Aquarocket. Please read and comment, rate, and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! New story! Read to find out what happens! Chalant and Spitfire! Maybe others, too... Well please enjoy!**

**~0~**

**April 10, 1912**

**Northern Atlantic Ocean**

**Titanic**

**Zatanna's POV**

I walk out of my room in my long purple dress that has poofy short sleeves and white sleeves under it that reached my elbows. The bottom of my thin skirt went down to my ankles and I wore black wedges with them. I walked to the Great Hall where I see many people, including my father, Zatara. I saw him talking to someone about my age, a boy with slicked hair, dark glasses, and in a suit. I head towards them as my father calls out, "Zatanna, come over here"

"This is Richard Grayson" My dad says as the boy reaches my hand and kisses it.

"Richard, this is my daughter, Zatanna"

I curtsey and say,"Pleasure"

"How do you do" He replies

"I'm off to the deck"

"Mind if I join you?" He asks and offers his arm.

"Not at all" I say as I grab his arm.

We walk up to the deck, passing many people on the great ship. Did I mention we were on the Titanic? The indestructible ship? My father and I were able to get on the ship first class, and that's why we were allowed up on the deck and everywhere. I take a seat and before Richard says anything, I jump up and run over to the other side of the deck, where I saw the cutest little baby. I walk up to the mother and say,

"Hello, ma'am, is that your daughter?"

The lady looks up and smiles, "Why yes, her name is Stella Jane"

"What a lovely name. May I hold her?"

She looked hesitant, but agreed to it, "It's alright, here"

I took Stella into my arms and smile at the tiny doll like baby in my arms. She giggled as I held her firmly.

"How old is she, Ms..."

"Ms. Claire, and she's 7 months old"

I smile at her and say, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Claire, and I have to go, I left someone without saying anything."

"Nice to meet you, too, and I hope to see you soon!" Ms. Claire says as I give Stella back to her.

I return back to Richard and say, "So sorry, I just saw the cutest little girl."

He grins and says, "It's alright. You have a way with little kids, by the way I see it."

I smile at him and look into his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of light blue. I couldn't help but feel attached to him for some unknown reason. I noticed that our faces were getting closer, and I quickly averted my attention to hide my rising blush and slightly cleared my throat. He as well turned his head and coughed.

"Well, I'd better be off, my father may get worried" I say, making up an excuse.

"Yea...well good bye" I curtsey and hurriedly walk away. As soon as I'm out of his sight, I close my eyes and let out a breath. "What happened?" I hear a voice say. My eyes fly open and I see my best friend, Artemis. She was wearing a dark green corset top and a lighter shade of green on her long thin skirt. "Oh my, don't scare me like that!" I shout at her out of breath. She gives me a questioning look and says, "How about we go to the dining hall?" I knew that she meant to say was Let's go eat and talk about whatever's up. I sighed, knowing I had no way out of this.

swimming, shuffleboard, gym, orchestra

**~0~**

**Dick's POV**

I look towards where Zatanna faded from my view. I had to process what had just happened. Correction, what almost just happened. I stood up and made my way over to the side of the boat. I put my hands on the steel edge and looked over the vast sea. 'Did I really just try to kiss her? I barely even know her! Plus, her dad is super protective of her! What would Bruce say to me?' All these thoughts ran around my head, I barely heard the voice coming from behind me. "Watcha' thinking about?" I turn around and see my best friend, Wallace West, or as he goes by, Wally.

I smirk and say, "Who says I'm thinking?"

He gives me a look, "Says you looking out to the ocean." I shrug it off.

"So what are you thinking?"

"Oh, just about someone..."

"Someone ehh?" He asks with eyebrows risen, "And who's that?"

"Well you know, Mr. Zatara's daughter" I mumbled the last part.

"Did you say Mr. Zatara's daughter? He has a daughter?! Is she hot?"

"Dude!" I say, "Is that all you care about?"

He shrugs and says, "Whatever, I'm hungry, lets go to the dining hall to eat."

I sigh, "Of course you are, when are you not?"

"Hey! I have a fast metabolism!" (hehe ^.^) He uses the same excuse, again.

**~0~**

**Artemis's POV**

Zatanna and I find an empty table and sit down. A waiter comes by and takes our order. I order the Pouched Salmon with Mousseline sauce and Tanna gets the same. We ate in silence for the first few minutes, when I decided to bring up the subject. "So, what's up Tanna?"

She looked at me and sighed, "You really want to know?"

"Yes!" I nearly shouted.

"Ok, ok, calm down, I'll tell you. Ok, so..." She then explains what happened to her.

I jump out of my seat, "YOU ALMOST K-MPHNMFT!" Tanna covered my mouth with her hand and sat me down.

"Be quiet!" She harshly whispered to me

"Oh right..." I looked down ashamed at how unlady-like I just acted.

"It's alright, but just keep quiet, you know what would happen if my dad found out."

I shuddered as I remembered. Last time Zatanna liked a guy, her dad chased him out of the city with a baseball bat and a gun in both of his hands. It was like watching a chicken without its head running around. Suddenly, I hear a voice that wasn't Tanna's, "May we join you ladies?" I look up to see a handsome young man about my age with bright red hair, freckles and wearing a suit. Behind him, there was another man with dark hair and dark glasses on. I look over to Tanna and see her nod everso-slightly. "Sure" I responded, and scooted over towards Tanna and the red-head sat next to me, and the dark-haired boy next to Tanna. Tanna leans towards me and whispers, "That's him" I look over to where she was looking and gasp. She was looking at the dark-haired boy. The two boys look at me questioningly. "Oh, um...excuse me"

The red-head looks at me and says, "The names Wallace West, or you can call me Wally," he then takes my hand and kisses it. I blush at this. I didn't know why, everyone did it to ladies, but he was different, in some way. "I'm Artemis." The dark haired boy dipped his head and said, "I'm Richard, but both of you can call me Dick." He turns and smiles to Tanna, and I see her blush a little. Tanna and I quickly finished our last few bites and then she stood up. "Thank you for your company, but we must be off." We curtseyed as the two stood up as we left. We didn't say anything, and we headed off to the same place, Tanna's room.

**~0~**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter after 5 reviews! Rate, Review, and Comment!**

**~Elcall**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter everyone! Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice characters or anything. **

**~0~**

**April 11, 1912**

**Northern Atlantic Ocean**

**Ttitanic**

**Zatanna's POV**

We walked into my room and I sat down. We were quiet for a minute before I cleared my throat. "So..umm...what do you think of Wally?"

She glanced at me, "Umm...he's ok, I guess."

I leaned forward and said, "You soo like him!"

She looked at me, "Umm, I so don't!" I noticed her blush and pointed it out.

"You're blushing! Haha!"

"Oh shut up! I bet you like Dick!"

"I don't even know him!"

"I bet you want to!"

"I bet _you _want to know Wally!" I retorted back, I saw her blush and try to say something, but she stumbled on her words. I smirked as she moved on.

"Well what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"How about we go to the swimming pool?"

"Sure, let me go get my clothes, and we can meet there."

**~0~**

**Dick's POV**

The girls left and I looked at Wally and said, "Well, I'd better go, you know how Bruce is..." "Yea, well see ya man" he says as I leave. When I enter my room, I see Bruce sitting on my bed, big surprise. He stands up and says, "Where have you been?"

"Around the ship, why?" I respond.

He gave me a slight glare and said, " Because, we were having a company meeting during lunch, and as you are next in line for the head of the company, you should have been there" I mentally slapped myself. I totally forgot about the meeting. I guess that's what girls do to you. **(lol) **"Now I'll ask again," He continued, "Where have you been?"

I try to think of an excuse, but couldn't, so I went with the semi-truth. "I was with some friends, and meeting other people"

"Like who?" He countered.

"Umm...Wally, Mr. Zatara..."

"Anyone else I should know about?"

"Well..." He glared at me, "Ms. Zatanna..." I mumbled.

"Ms. Zatanna?" he asks, obviously confused.

"Yea, umm, Mr. Zatara's daughter"

"Mhmmm" He said, and I could tell he was going to look into that. He looked at me and said, "You can go, but now you have to attend all the meetings" I sighed. I knew this was coming. I step outside of the room and see a poster on the wall about a ball tomorrow night. I smirk and think of Zatanna.

**~0~**

**Zatanna's POV**

I walked to my closet and changed into my black swimsuit (kinda looks like a sailor dress) which had a light blue bow around my neck and the same blue lacy on the bottom that reached my mid thigh. I popped my dress ontop of it, grabbed a towel and headed out. It took me awhile to get to the pool, because it was kinda crowded. When I arrived, I saw Artemis already there. I waved and walked over. She was wearing a white swimsuit with an olive green bow on the neck and a green belt above her stomach. I took my dress off and got into the water, and so did Artemis. "This is soo relaxing" She sighed.

"I know..." I quickly shut my eyes, then opened them again. I looked across from me, and saw Stella! I nearly jumped out of the pool, startling Artemis. I ran over to her and Ms. Claire. "Hi Ms. Claire!" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Why hello Zatanna, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you" then Artemis came up next to me and grumbled. I looked at her, then to Ms. Claire, and said, "Ms. Claire, this is my friend, Artemis."

"Nice to meet you" She replied

"Umm...Ms. Claire, would you mind us playing a little with Stella?"

"Oh, not at all, just don't get her too wet." I reach down and get her and carefully hold her. I hold her and walk over to the side of the pool. I toss her up into the air a little and catch her. She giggled at that, and I smiled at her. It was just cute. "Hey there Stella, it's me, Zatanna. And this is Artemis!" I gave her to Artemis who said hi to her. We got into the water and played with Stella. She looked so happy, I was laughing just looking at her. She was so cute and kept giggling when we splashed her a little, or tickled her. We played for a while, before I realized my fingers pruning up **(you know when your fingers wrinkle because its been wet for too long? yea, that)**. We got out and gave Stella back to her mother, said our good-byes, and went to our rooms. I entered my room and saw something on my bed. I went to it and saw a pink envelope with a red rose on it. I pick it up and open it. It read;

'_You have been invited to the ball in the ballroom on the 12th of April. Join everyone in your finest clothing and enjoy dancing, eating, and socializing'_

I mentally cheered and thought that I would need a new dress for it. I changed and got into bed to sleep.

**~0~**

**Hey, thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it! Please review! I would like 5 reviews before the next chapter! **

**~Elcall**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say that I have a poll out, and I would really appreciate it if everyone can take it! Please and Thank you! Enjoy the story!**

**~0~**

**Northern Atlantic Ocean**

**Apr 12, 1912**

**Titanic**

**Artemis's POV**

I was on my way to the on-deck dress shop, so I could get a new dress for the ball tonight. I started looking the a circle rack of clothes, and saw some that were nice, okay, and plain old ugly. I was on my second rack when I heard my name, "Arty!" I looked up to see Tanna waving at me. I waved back and she came over to me. "Find anything nice?" she asks.

"Not really..." then an idea struck me. "Hey, how about we shop for eachother?"

"Great idea!" she agreed, let's meet back near the changing rooms in 10 minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" I agreed.

We set out looking for clothes, and I was thinking on what color looked good on Tanna. I thought that a nice shade of blue would look really nice on her, so I was looking at all the blue dresses. I kept looking, but none of them really hit my eye. I was on like, my sixth rack when one dress just sprung out to me. It had puffy short sleeves, and a section of cloth that went down right above the belly that was a mustard color. The rest of the dress was an azure color with many embroided designs. It was so beautiful, I knew it would look even better on Zatanna.

**~0~**

**Zatanna's POV**

I begun looking through the racks of clothes after Artemis and I seperated. I thought about what color would look nice on her, and I was thinking something like green, or...red! That was it! Red would look perfect on her! I searched for the perfect dress, but I didn't find anything that nice. Finally, when I was on my third rack, I found a very lovely dress, that would look perfectly on Arty. It had a light red under dress that went down all the way to the ground and dragged a little, a rosey red net over dress with silver beading ontop of it, the same light red sash on the waist that hung off, and also the same light red sleeves with tassels. **(here's a pic of it **** . /-BOMJuve_ ** **in case you want to see it, just imagine it's in red :D) **I went over to the changing room where I saw Artemis already there, waiting for me. "Sorry!" I apologized.

"It's ok, I've got the _perfect_ dress for you!" She said, emphasizing _perfect_.

"Great! Can't wait to try it on! I have a beautiful dress for you too!" We handed each other the dresses and went into separate changing stalls. I took my current dress off and looked at the dress Artemis chose for me. It was lovely. It's hues went perfectly together, and I loved it. I quickly and excitedly popped the dress on and walked on. Artemis was still changing, so I looked myself in the mirror. My jaw dropped. Artemis did a really good job! I loved it. Just then, Artemis walked out. My jaw dropped again, and so did hers. "You look amazing!" We both said at the same time, and laughed at that. "That dress is just perfect" She said to me. I complimented her, and then we changed back into our clothes, and went to the register to buy them.

**~0~**

**Zatanna's POV**

Artemis and I were sitting on the sides of the ball room at a table. We sat in the new dresses we had bought that day. Our hair was done in an updo and we held our handbags. We were just watching everyone dance and talk. My eyes look over to Dick, where he and Wally were talking to each other. His eyes looked over to me too, and our eyes met. I saw him smirk, say something to Wally, and then come over towards us.

"Uh-oh..." I kinda mumbled/said to Artemis.

"What?" She quickly turned her head to where I was looking, and agreed. But by then, he was already in front of me. I could feel my heartbeat rapidly, and loudly. "Would you like to dance with me?" I quickly glanced at Artemis and she was smiling. I looked at Dick and smiled. I stood up and he took my hand and led me to the floor. I held his hand with my right hand and my left hand on his shoulder. I felt a little awkward so he spoke up, "So where are you off to?"

"Well, my father and I were going to New York to live as magicians. We were planning on making a show" I told him.

"You guys are magicians?" He asked, sounding interested.

"Umm...yea, we're trained magicians. We've always wanted our own show" I replied. "So what are you going for?"

"We were going to America to expand our business" He replied gruntingly **(idk if thats a word...)**. I nodded and asked, "What part are you going to?"

"Well, Bruce was talking about New York, too, but we were also thinking Chicago and some other cities"

"If you come to New York, maybe we could see each other around?"

I nodded and then said, "So...who did you come on the boat with?"

He replied quickly, "My adoptive father, Bruce Wayne" I was a little shocked at that, Bruce Wayne was a multi-millionaire who head his own company. I'd never guess Dick was his 'son', that made me wonder about his parents. "What about your parents?" I asked.

He swallowed, and I saw his eyes water up and immediately regretted asking, "Oh, I..you don't have to answer that"

"No, it's ok," I saw him say as he swallowed down his tears. "My parents died when I was 9" I felt sympathy for him.

"My mother passed away when I was about 4...I barely knew her..." I whispered the last part. I looked down, and felt him looking at me sadly. Then, I felt him pull me closer to him, and I felt my heartbeat rise again, but I was oddly comfortable in his arms.

"I'm sorry to hear that" he said, and we danced silently a little. I looked up at him. I could feel the tears threatening to break out of my eyes, so I looked down. I didn't want Dick to see me cry, and right now, I couldn't hold them. "Excuse me" I quickly rushed out of my mouth and ran outside without another word to him.

**~0~**

**Artemis's POV**

I smirked as I saw Dick and Tanna go to dance. They looked so cute together. I was looking at them when I heard someone clear their throat near me. I look up and see Wally standing there.

"Well, you sure look beautiful tonight" He says as I blush, "Care to dance?"

"Sure, I'd love to" I say, getting up. We walk to the floor and begin dancing. We talked a little and danced, but then I saw Tanna tear up, and then run off. I immediately got worried. "Excuse me" I tell Wally, before running off behind her.

**~0~**

**Thanks for reading! Forgot to mention, but Stella and her mom are 2nd class passengers, and she has a kinda-important role in the story. I was gonna add more to this chapter, but then it'd be too long, so next time! Please rate, review, and comment!**

**~Elcall**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter guys! Yay! Enjoy reading!**

**~0~**

**Northern Atlantic Ocean**

**April 13, 1912**

**Titanic**

**Dick's POV**

I look after Zatanna puzzled. _Oh snap..._ I thought. _Should've said that._ Now she ought to feel bad. I look over to my left and see Artemis go after her. I decided to give them a minute to talk about it. Wally looked at me puzzled, and I shrugged. I went over to him and he asked, "What happened?"

"I kind of, uh, brought up an uncomfortable subject..."

"Oh great going, Dick!"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks for the support, man..."

He shrugged.

**~0~**

**Artemis's POV**

I ran outside of the ballroom to the deck, and didn't see Tanna. But, I heard her. She was sobbing. _Oh, if Dick did anything to her..._I thought. I turn and see her sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. I slowly walk over to her.

"Oh, Tanna, what's wrong?" I say softly while rubbing her back.

She sniffed and looked up. "Just...thought about mom..."

I sympathized, I knew Tanna lost her mom when she was like 4, so I really felt bad.

"It's ok, it'll be alright" I said, still rubbing her back.

Then we heard a faint sound shouting. It shouted a couple of times. "ZEE!" I heard in Dick's voice? I look at Tanna with a questioning look that said, '_When's you start pet names?' _She shrugged and looked up when Dick came into view. I stood up. "Umm...I'll just leave..." I say, knowing that they would want to talk alone.

**~0~**

**Dick's POV**

I went outside to look for Zatanna, and I was calling her out. I found her and Artemis together and just stood there when Artemis left. I sat down next to her. "Sorry for bringing that up..." I roughly start.

"No, it's ok, I'm just still shaky on the subject, you know?" She said

I just nodded, knowing what she meant. It was hard getting over a death, especially a parents' death. I could see that she was starting to tear up again, so I wrap my arms around her and pull her close as she leaned into me. I hugged her as she kept crying. She sniffled and pulled away. I looked into her eyes and saw pain and sorrow. I didn't notice, but our faces were closing in. Within a second, our lips were joined, and we were kissing. She put her arms around my neck, and my hands went down to her waist. We kissed passionately for a long time, and I pulled away from her for air. I looked at her and smiled. I saw her blush and look away, but I grabbed her chin and moved her face so she looked at me. She smiled, and jumped on me and gave me a hug. I was a little shocked, but rose my hands around her and hug her back.

"Thank you" she whispered to me.

I smiled and said, "You're welcome. Hey, how about we hang out tomorrow, just us?"

She pulled back and smiled, "Sure, Sounds like fun"

I stood up, took her arm, and led her to the ballroom again.

**~0~**

**Artemis's POV**

I went back to the ballroom, and remembered that I had just left Wally in the ballroom. I entered and looked around for him, but couldn't see him.

I hear a voice behind me, "Looking for someone?"

I turn around and see the one and only, Wally. "Yea..sorry for running off like that..."

"No problem, I understand" He says casually, "How about we take a seat?"

"Ok" I agreed and took his arm to a table.

We sat down at a table and we begin to talk again.

"So, why are you going to America?"

"Well, I'm going to go live with my aunt and uncle and get a job to help out my mom who's still in England. How about you?"

He shrugs and says, "A new start to life, I guess"

"So you're just taking up space on the ship?"

"If you put it that way.." he trails off

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"It's alright, my life in England wasn't that great. I'm going to my aunt's and uncle's place, too."

I just nodded and then asked, "What part of America are they in?"

"They're in Central City, but I'm not sure if I want to settle there. You?"

"My uncle lives in Central City, also, but I thought I'd have a place somewhere in Gotham..."

"Cool..." He says.

I looked up and saw Tanna walk in with Dick. I looked at the time and decided that I was tired. I stood up and said "Well I think I'm going to go now"

He looked at me, "Let me take you to your room"

I just nod and take his arm out of the ballroom. We walked the halls of the ship and then we reached my room. "Well, here we are" I say while curtseying to him.

He nods, and I lean forward and kiss his cheek. "Thank you"

I see him blush a little and nod. I enter my room and shut the door before anything else.

**~0~**

**Zatanna's POV**

I saw that Artemis left as soon as we entered, and I was tired too, so I decided to go talk to her. "I'm gonna go" I say, while standing up.

Dick looks at me, "Do you want me to walk you there?"

"No, it's ok, I'll be fine"

He nods, but I can see uncertainty in his eyes. I lean forward and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you" I whisper, "Can't wait for tomorrow" And then I turned around, after successfully seeing him blush, and went to Artemis's room.

**~0~**

**Artemis's POV**

I had changed into my sleeping nightgown, when I heard a knock on my door and then I heard, "It's me, Tanna" I opened the door and saw her there. I motioned for her to come in.

"So what's up?" she asked me

"I wanna know, what's up with you and Dick? Are you two dating? What would your dad say?" I asked her all at once.

She sighed, "Ugh, I totally forgot about dad! And no, we are not dating, but we're hanging out tomorrow"

I squealed, "OMG!" **(i know, sooo unlike her...) **"What else happened?"

"Well...We kissed..." she partly mumbled

Now I screamed.

"Hush! Someone'll think we're under attack!" She shouted at me.

"Sorry" I whispered. Suddenly I felt a yawn force it's way out of my mouth.

She noticed, "Well you look tired, so why don't you go to sleep, I'll go back to my room too."

"Good night!" I told her before she left.

"Good night" She said before closing my door.

Tonight really had been a good night.

**~0~**

**Thanks for reading! Please check out my profile to take a poll to help me with the story just in case you haven't! **

**~Elcall**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO, SO, Sorry that it so long for me to post this chapter! I've had writer's block for the longest time on this chapter! And, I understand that my dates on each chapter are a little messed up...ok, a lot! So this is the actual dates;**

**Ch1- Apr 12, Ch2- Apr 12, Ch3- Apr 13, and Ch4- Apr 13.**

**So sorry for the mix up! ALSO- Someone asked me for their ages, and I kinda forgot to write them down... so here they are;**

**Zatanna- 19**

**Dick-19 (almost 20)**

**Wally- 21**

**Artemis- 20**

**~0~**

**Northern Atlantic Ocean**

**April 14, 1912**

**Titanic**

**Zatanna's POV**

I woke up in the morning and was feeling really happy. I was spending today with Dick! I smiled at the thought. I quickly changed into a light pink dress that had a lace neck, quarter length sleeves, and a belt around my waist. It went down to my ankles, and I wore flats **(if you want some visuals, Google search for 1900s dresses)**. I step outside and see my dad.

"Morning Zatanna, how are you?" he asks me

"Morning dad, I'm fine" I reply

"Ok, what are you doing today?"

"Umm...Well..." I couldn't tell him about Dick, could I? I decided to. "I'm spending the day with Dick"

He smiles at me, "Ahh, yes, the boy's nice, isn't he?"

I feel myself getting a little embarrassed with the conversation and replied, "Uh, yea"

"Well have fun, my girl" He says after patting my shoulder and walking away. I let out a breath and make my way to the dining hall for breakfast. I took some eggs, french toast, and orange juice, and looked around for a table. I saw Dick sitting at a table so I went to join him.

"Good morning" he said when he saw me

"Good morning. What do you have planned for today?" I asked him

"Well, I was thinking that we go to the theater after breakfast"

"Sounds good to me" I responded as I began eating my meal.

As we finished our meal, we stood up and I took his arm. He made our way to the theater **(A/N: On the Titanic, there actually wasn't a theater, and men and women didn't do many things with each other, so I had to make something up...)**. He payed for a live show, and we sat down in the seats before it began.

"What are we watching?" I whispered to Dick

"The Little Millionaire" he responded.

I nodded, that play came out only a few months ago, and I didn't get to watch it yet. Basically, a man wants to marry this girl, and all this drama stuff happens, but in the end its all happily ever after, but I still wanted to watch it. I scooted closer to Dick. We quietly watched the play as it began. When it finished, we went out to the deck.

"That was great!" I shouted

He chuckled, "Glad you enjoyed it"

"What are we going to do now?" I asked, excited

"Let's take a walk" He suggests

"Okay, sounds good" I say as I take his arm into mine.

"So, I don't really know anything about you" He tells me

I shrug, "What's to know? I'm just an average girl"

"Well," he start, "How was life before the ship?"

"As I told you before, my dad and I put on these magic shows" I told him

"Can you show me something?"

"Umm...Sure, I guess"

He sat down in front of me, waiting for me to do something. I cleared my throat nervously. Then I thought of a trick.

"Watch, as I make a flock of doves appear!_ ekaM s'evoD raeppA_!" I made a bird out of my hands as I said that, and then a bunch of birds flew into the air from behind me. He looks at me and smiles. "I'd show you more, but I'm not exactly prepared...,"

He nods, "I understand, but maybe I can show you some of my tricks later" He finishes with a wink.

I feel a blush in my cheeks, "Dick, Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe, depends if you like it or not"

I scoff, "Sure, if it makes you happy"

"Oh, it makes me happy, alright" He remarks, and I really blush hard.

"Umm...I..You...uhh," I stutter, "Well, what do you have planned?" I say, trying to change the subject.

He chuckled, "I'm just messing around with you" He winks at me and then kisses my cheek. I blushed, and then he checked his watch.

All of a sudden a horse carriage rides up in front of us. **(A/N: Again...there was not any carriage rides on the boat...I just needed something, writers block, ya know?)** I raise my eyebrows at Dick.

"After you" He says as I get onto the back.

"So where did you get this?" I ask him as the carriage moves.

"Hey, it pays to be next in line for a big company" He says.

I giggle, "So, where are we going?"

"Ehh... just around the deck" He replies

"Ok"

We rode in silence for a few minutes, but I was enjoying the view of the ocean. Suddenly he cleared his throat.

"Shoot, I'm late" He says, more to himself

"For what?" I ask, curious

"A meeting, I have to attend all of them- punishment"

"Oh, ok, I'll see you later then?" I ask

"You bet" He responds, and then leans down and kisses me on the cheek, causing a blush to form on my face. But before he can go, I pull him closer and plant a kiss on his lips. It was a quick, yet a meaningful one. Then I whispered, "Now you can go"

He chuckled as he got off the ride and disappeared from sight. I sighed. Well, now I had to find something to do.

**~0~**

**Artemis's POV**

I was walking into the dining hall as I saw Dick and Tanna walk out. I chuckled at the sight, and went inside. I got a plate of food and sat down.

"Hey" I hear. I looked up and saw Wally standing there.

"Hello" I say.

"What's up?" he asks me

I gesture to my plate and say, "Breakfast"

"Oh" he says, "Well, since my buddy's on a date, I was thinking, you and me can hang out a little"

I blush slightly, "Sure, since I have nothing planned today"

"Great, we can get going after you finish"

I quickly finish eating, and ask him, "So what do you think we should do?"

He shrugged, "Umm...wanna go see the orchestra?"

I nodded, "Sounds like fun"

I hold his arm, as we make our way to the orchestra hall, where they were currently playing.** (i'm not exactly sure if they had one of those...)** We make our way to some empty seats, and sit down. I silently listen to the beautiful music, tapping my foot to the beat. After that song finished, they brought out a piano, and a pianist began playing Beethoven's fifth sinatra. It was about halfway through, when Wally "yawned" and put his arm around me. I chuckled at the old trick**. (I don't think this was even "invented", but I thought it'd be funny)** I scooted closer to him, and continued to listen. As it finished, everyone filled out. All of a sudden my stomach grumbled, and I quickly turned a shade of red.

"Seems like you're hungry, lets go to one of the diners here" He offered.

I nod and we head off to one of the fancy-pansy diners.** (sorry, just had to put that in!)**

Before we get there, I see Zatanna walking around aimlessly.

"Hey, Tanna!" I shout at her.

She turned around and looks at me, "Hey Arty! What's up?"

"Just going for some lunch" I say, shrugging, "What about you? Where's Dick?"

"He had a meeting to go to" She says.

"Oh, well, ok. Wanna join me and Wally to some lunch?" I ask her.

She paused, "Nah, I'm good, but you two have fun"

"Ok, if you're sure..." I say, not really wanting to leave, "Then, I'll see ya later"

She waves goodbye as I walk away with Wally. We walk into the diner and take a seat. I order a simple salad, and he orders a tomato soup.

"So," he begins as we wait for our food, "What kind of things do you like to do?"

I shrug, "Well, usually, in my free time, I went to Archery courts around my area. It helps me relax and cool down whenever I'm angry or frustrated. What about you?"

"I run" He simply states

I look at him, "You run?" He nods as I continue, "And you're not gonna tell me anything about it?"

"Ok, I usually run for a long time, it cools my nerves down. It's like a family thing, my uncle and I used to go out on runs together. People say that we're like the fastest people alive" He says, ending with a laugh

I smile at him just as our food arrive. We keep talking about things we liked to do and all kinds of things. Soon it's night, and he walks me back to my room.

**~0~**

**Zatanna's POV**

I just happened to be walking past the entrance to the dining hall, while not really paying attention to where I was going. Then, I bumped into someone, and fell down. I look up and see I bumped into, "Dick!"

He smiles at me and helps me up. "Miss me?"

I smile at him, "Yea. Now what are we gonna do?"

"Well, since we're here, why not eat dinner?"

I nod and we enter the grand room. We sit down and order our meals.

"So how'd it go?" I ask him

"Same as always, boring. All they do is talk about some stuff that I don't really care about" He says, clearly irritated.

I laugh, "Are you sure you're old enough to go to those meetings?"

"Well, yea, Bruce said- Hey, wait a second! What's that supposed to mean?" He says, as I laugh into my hand. "Oh, you think it's funny don't you? Well, let's see how funny you find this!"

Next thing I know, he's tickling me. I burst out laughing, quite loudly, too. As quickly as he started, he stopped. I clear my throat and smooth my now messed up skirt.

"Well...Thank you for that" I sarcastically say.

He gleefully smiles at me right as our meals come. Once we finished eating, I stood up, ready to go back to the room.

"Thanks for a great day, Dick" I say, smiling. I walk over next to him and give him a small kiss on the cheek. I see his cheeks turn a very light shade of pink, and smile.

I turn around and head for the exit, when I pass a table of food. I look over it, and see some crackers in a box. I decide to take it, incase I got hungry in my room. I grab the box and head to my room.

'_Today was a nice day_' I think as I slowly drift into sleep.

**~0~**

**Thanks for reading! I worked hard on this chapter! Please let me know how I did!Again- So sorry for the late update! Rate, review, and comment!**

**~Elcall**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! As an apology, I'm gonna give you another chapter! I have to say that since I kinda ran out of ideas...(sorry!) I had to kinda flash forward into the future! Lol, jk, what I mean is, that now, the date is not what it should be! Please enjoy!**

**~0~**

**Northern Atlantic Ocean**

**Apr 14/15, 1912**

**Titanic**

**Zatanna's POV**

I woke up to a sharp knock on my door. I looked at the clock, and saw that it was 11:50 pm. I internally groaned, and opened the door. I see a man looking quite frantic at the door.

"Mistress, please grab a coat and make your way to the deck, the ship is sinking!" The man urgently says, and then runs off to tell other people.

I freaked out, but I try keep calm. I rush to my dresser and pull out one of my largest handbags. I quickly stuff it with two extra dresses, a pair of shoes, the box of crackers I had from the previous night (thank god), and some of my mom's jewelry, and then I threw a different dress on myself, and grabbed my largest fur coat. I slipped on my shoes and ran outside of my room. The halls were filled with frantic people.

"Zatanna! Zatanna!" I hear in the crowd. I quickly stop and turn around. I see Ms. Claire running up to me.

"Ms. Claire? What are you doing? Why are you holding Stella?" I asked her when I saw Stella asleep in her arms.

"I know I won't make it, so, please, take Stella with you, please"

I looked at her disbelievingly, "What do you mean? Come on, you'll survive"

"No, I'm a low second class passenger, and I shouldn't be on. Now please, take Stella, and here's some of her stuff" She pleaded and handed me a small bag with I think Stella's clothes. I nod, and hug her.

"I won't forget you" I tell her.

"I know you won't, now go" She says, and pushes me away from her.

I look down at the peaceful baby, and sigh. Something pushes into me, and when I look up, I see Artemis.

"Arty!"

"Tanna!"

"Let's go!" I say, knowing that we don't need to say anything else.

We run out to the deck and saw how hectic things were. Everyone was rushing towards the lifeboats, trying to get out alive. I bump into someone hard and look up.

"Dick" I rush out of my mouth and hug him. He seems surprised at this, and then eases up.

"Get on a lifeboat, save yourself" He tells me sternly

"But, what about you?" I say, trying to hold back the tears forming in my eyes.

He smirks sadly, "I'll try my best to get on one"

I put on a small smile, and put my lips on his. We kissed for a mere moment, until we pulled away.

He squeezes me tightly then whispers, "I love you"

"I love you, too" I whispered.

Again, I get pushed away, and he tells me that I should get going, and I do. I can't help but feel pain and sorrow in my heart. But I try to push away those feelings. I try to get near the lifeboats that are being boarded, and then I feel someone pick me up and put me in the boat.

"Ladies and Children first!" A man nearby yelled, and I could hear other shouts of the same thing everywhere. I looked up at a familiar voice, and see my dad.

"Dad!" I yell and reach out my hand.

"It's okay, Zatanna. I'll give up my life to save you" He says as he holds my hand for a second and squeezes it. "Remember, I love you" He folds my hand, and I feel something in it, but I didn't look because I quickly sat down so they could descend our boat.

I sat down, taking up as little space as possible, still holding a still sleeping Stella in my arms. Thankfully, I saw Artemis sitting in the same boat as me. Two people on the boat started rowing farther from the sinking ship, and I watched it, but I couldn't take looking at it, so I turned my head away.

The pain increased in my chest, and I looked down at Stella and smiled a little. I pulled out Stella's bag out of my own and looked through it, finding diapers, a few dresses, shoes, baby bottles, powder milk, and something shiny. I take it out and look at it. It was a small circular box about the size of my palm, and it had blue jewels all over it, and a carved sapphire flower on the lid. I opened it and there was a note. It read,

_My Dearest Stella,_

_Remember that I'll always be with you no matter what..._

_~Your Mother,_

_Sally Claire_

Under the note, was a matching pair of earrings and a necklace that both had the same sapphire flower pendants. I start to tear up and put the box back into my bag and close before I lost it or dropped it.

Then I remembered the thing dad put in my hand, so I looked at it. It was a simple gold heart locket that read '_Love_' on it. I opened it and it had a picture of Mom, Dad, and me when I was little, on one side. On the other side it read, '_Together forever_'. I unhook the lock and wrap it around my neck and secure it on. I put my hand on it, and pull Stella closer to me.

I look back at the sinking ship just in time to see the last of the ship being drowned into the water. I see many pieces of debris and bodies floating in the water, but I look away. I couldn't stand the site of innocents dying so I looked away.

_Hopefully_, I think, _things will get better._

**~0~**

**So...sad chapter? Lots of action in so little time! … I guess...**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please rate, review, and comment!**

**~Elcall**


	7. Chapter 7

**After a tragedy, comes, the... NEXT CHAPTER! Hah! Anyways, onto the story! Enjoy! P.S- Sorry for late update!**

**~0~**

**Northern Atlantic Ocean**

**Apr 15, 1912**

**3:00 am**

**Zatanna's POV**

It feels like it's been forever since the ship sunk. **(Its been 1hour and 40 minutes)** I sighed, thinking about how long it would take for us to be rescued. I tried not to think about the worst-case scenarios.

I slowly drift into a light sleep waking up every few minutes to check on Stella. Still holding her close, and keeping her warm was all I could do for now. I fall asleep and wake up again to Stella's cry. I quickly search the bag to find a half full bottle of cold milk. This will have to do for now. I feed her slowly trying not waste the milk that the little girl could devour in one gulp, knowing that we would be stuck for some time. This will have to last her a while. I groan at my own growling stomach searching my bag for anything I could eat. I remembered the box of crackers I had from last night, and pulled it out.

I waved it in the air and said, "Anyone hungry?"

After getting nods and murmurs of silent 'yes's, I open the box and give everyone a cracker or two.

Everyone snacks silently and diligently, trying to savor them.

I look at Artemis, who looks very shaken from what just happened.

"Artemis?" I slowly ask her.

She turns to look at me.

"Are you alright?" I ask

"He...he..." She starts, and mumbles the rest.

"Uhh...what?" I ask again, trying not to be rude

"He said" She pauses, "He loved me" She whispers, but loud enough for me to hear her.

She looked up at me with big sorrowful eyes. I reached over to her and hugged her tightly. It hurt me even more to see her like that.

As I let go, I kept silent, while waiting for anything to appear in the sea. Just as I think that, a loud horn rips through the silent air. Everyone turns around to look at the source of the sound. As I turn around, a bright light greets, and blinds my eyes. I cover my eyes, and then slowly open them, to make out the shape of a large ship.

"A SHIP! WE'RE SAVED!" Someone shouts.

The ship blows another loud horn as it comes closer to us. As it nears, I read the side of the ship, _RMS Carpathia_. Soon, the ship's right next to us, and some crew members lower two hooks for us to attach on either end of the lifeboat. Some of the people on the boat secure the hooks, and tell the crew up on the ship to pull us up. Slowly, we begin to arise, and I pull Stella securely closer to me. When we are all the way up, crew members help us aboard the ship. I stood next to Artemis with Stella in my arms and my bag over my shoulder. A man walked up to us and began speaking, "If you two ladies will follow me, we have set a room for you"

I nodded as he begins to walk away towards the stairs, and we followed. He led us to a room in the first class section, and left us to our thoughts. The room was a comfortable size with two twin sized beds, a dresser and a bathroom. I looked at the time, which read, _4:15am_, and turned to Artemis.

"We should probably head for some sleep" I tell her.

"Yea..." She says, and starts for the bathroom.

I turn and gently lay Stella down on the bed, and gaze down on her lovely face. I sighed, and sit down next to her, waiting for Artemis to finish in the bathroom. After I used the bathroom, I carefully laid myself down on the bed, and look up at the ceiling. I knew sleep wouldn't come easily for me after everything that happened. I turned my head to Stella, and whispered, "Good night"

**~0~**

**Somewhere, in the middle of the ocean...**

**(near the sinking of the ship)**

Only a few hours ago, the RMS Titanic went under the sea after splitting in half. Along the surface, lay hundreds of frozen corpses. But on one broken door that sat afloat the water, a young man with dark raven hair lay stirring into consciousness. He groaned and rubbed his head, become fully aware when he heard the ear-splitting scream of a ship. The _SS Californian_, it was named, rescued the boy. Aboard, he found few survivors from the accident he just witnessed, and got treated with food, shelter, and warmth. As he walked the decks, he saw a familiar bob of red hair.

"Wally?!"

"Dick?!"

**~0~**

**Thanks for reading! Cliff Hanger! I really didn't know where I was going with this...so yea... Tell me how I did! Also, I'd like to thank my friend for helping me with this, and previous chapters! :D **

**~Elcall**


End file.
